johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DogDays124/The Weekly Johnny Test Editorials
I'm gonna write some Johnny Test News articles. I got the idea from Agent M's Blog, The Gravy Inquirer. Please leave your ideas in the comment sections 'Headlines' 1,001 Inventions Tested by Johnny It is a special day for the Test Kids. Johnny is testing his 1,001st invention, the Super Say-It. Johnny has tested many inventions, some were sucessful, and some failed. But the last 1,000 invention suceeded. If this invention will work, Johnny will have tested his 1,001st perfect invention. It is a keyboard that can make anyone say something that you want them to say. Let's say you want Dukey to say "I like monkey butts." You would have to have his face in your mind because someone could have the same name, then you type in what you want them to say and press enter. The suspense is high. Will this invention work, or will it not? The Tests shared their thoughts with the reporter: *"I really doubt this is going work. And if it does, I know it's gonna hurt someone. And by someone, I mean me." Dukey doubted, hoping that it wouldn't work. *"Mary and I are 95% sure this invention will work. The other 5% is that it will blow up in Johnny's face and/or have an error sign. 95% is still an A though. *"If this invention blows up, Susan and Mary are in trouble! And I mean big!" Hugh warned. Written by DogDays124 'Sports' Johnny Football Johnny was just about to beat a world record for playing video games. Five days straight. So far Johnny has played for four days, 17 hours and two minutes. When you least suspect it, Hugh pulls the plug on Johnny's video game. He said Johnny needs to be more active. So Hugh decided that Johnny would try out for sports when school started and that he was grounded from video games for a month. First Johnny tried out for dodgeball, in which he was beat by Sissy. Next Johnny tried out for basketball. Johnny was too short, and his team mates thought he was the ball. Then he tried baseball. He missed the first two strikes, when he tried to hit the ball, he hit himself instead. The crowd laughed at him, including Sissy, as he left. Next Johnny tried out for girls volley ball, but he got beat again by Sissy, who joined the team also. Finally, with a broken arm, leg and neck he tried out for football. The coach was willing to get Johnny on the team because some of the team members were off because of their grades were low. So now Johnny has to beat the opponents who are 4x as big as hm. Will Johnny use an invention to help him cheat, or will he play fair? He probably will cheat. Johnny, Dukey, and the Coach had this to say: *"I think Johnny won't stand a chance! Heck, I know he won't stand a chance!" Dukey said doubting Johnny. *"Well, if I don't cheat I'll just get my butt whooped again! I need this or else I will never play video games again!" Johnny panicked. *"I chose Johnny so willingly because some of the team members are alittle weak in the upper story." The Coach explained. Written by DogDays124 Category:Blog posts